Hogwarts Reborn
by dviolin5654
Summary: Set 85 years after the second Wizarding war, dark wizards now attempt  to reveal magic to evil muggles, in their desires towards obtaining it, controlling it, and using magic for their conjoined wishes on imposing terror in both their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Conspiracy

A pale-redhaired man had been pacing up and down his office for hours that morning. The day had seemed to grow darker and darker as it drifted into the late hours. At this time the Minister of Magic was debating on whether to go off into a very important meeting. Whilst continuing his paces the Minister noticed a page of the _Daily Prophet_opened to a column about himself. The Minister's blood pulse quickened by reading the article, no doubt engaging in the subject towards Muggle threats once again. The Minister abruptly stopped his pacing and seemed thoughtful; to think that years ago their world was conceived into fighting off muggles, instead of the other way around.

While fighting off hard memories he sat at the chair in front of his desk. A letter from his brother laid open, and the eyes of the Minister began to read the letter even though he had gazed upon it many times already.

_Dear Percy,_

_We've noticed another dragon gone missing today. Luckily it wasn't one that was too dangerous, just a Swedish Snortshout. I've gotten in touch with your head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Edgar Clots has already responded by sending some members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad to address the situation. I tell you that Mikhael Lerwick is always on top of things when it comes to these muggle situations. Hope you're not stressing yourself too much over there. Send love to the others for me._

_Charlie_

Percy looked over at the clock, then towards the wall, where a small, dirty oily painting of a froglike man with a silver wig was planted and sleeping . Moments later the door of his office opened.

"Pardon me Minister, but there has been a notice of another muggle attack" said a tall ministry secretary

Percy sighed and stood up from his desk, walking towards the woman. " Who was the victim?" he asked nervously.

"Pieree Bonaccord sir," She said, looking at Percy's astonished yet also conceived face. "Witnesses say they saw him going around normally trying to interact with a troll, when unexpectedly a muggle came and disturbed the poor thing, ending in it crushing Bonaccord." She looked at Percy for a reaction while his face dropped into his hands. Silence accumulated the room for a number of moments. Percy then looked up and directed his eyes towards the paining of the froglike man. Not taking his eyes away for it he addressed Irina to send a message to the British Prime Minister for an urgent meeting.

"Does he not understand what's been happening? That's his kind have been so disrupting ours for the longest time? The position of this man hasn't even been addressed since the last war! I tell you Irina I'm getting too old for this…" Irina nodded and walked to the painting, awakening the man and informing him of its task.

"Whaaa..Whas goin on?" the aroused man said while awaking. "Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to wake someone when they's sleepin!" he shot an annoyed glare towards Irina while she gave him the message. "Been a long time since I've been to my other portrait," he scuffled and got up, "should be interesting". He stood up and began to walk until his image became smaller and smaller, until it was gone.

"Thank you Irina, I shall she you in a bit", Percy assured her. Soon she had sanely walked away from the portrait and out of Percy's office.

Not even 5 minutes after she left the man from the painting had come back, "He's ready for you, and try to get things all settl'd now, I'd rather it be that I wasn't disturbed again." and the man sat down and drifted to sleep.

Percy sighed and felt some feeling of nostalgia towards leaving his office. He grabbed his wand off his desk as well as Charlie's letter, sliding it into his cloak pocket, and disapparated from the office.

Percy had appeared in a dull looking office, not one inch of the place seemed to contain any magical aspects at all. The atmosphere of the empty room seemed to make Percy cautious as he looked around at all the muggle artifacts present in the room. He immediately thought of his father, Arthur Weasley, and his old job at the Ministry as head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

Percy walked to the chair in front of the Prime Minister's desk and sat down, waiting for him to arrive. He noticed a wide, thin, rectangular-looking object on the desk, supported by a a larger mechanical box below it. Percy walked up from the chair to the Prime Minister's seat, and observed the long board in front of the rectangular monitor having buttons with letters on it. There also seemed to be a solid figure in the shape of a demented looking spider egg, which was labeled "mouse".

_This isn't a mouse!_Percy thought, _What on earth is this contraption?_

Next to the monitor there was an envelope labeled, "Top Secret" with the letters _M.M.C_ labeled on it. Percy stared at it for a long moment, _Well I am the Minister of Magic, I should have the right…._

He picked up the large envelop and began to open it. He pulled out the paper in front and there in big letters was the title,

M.M.C.

(**Muggle Magic Control)**

Percy stared at those words for what seemed like an hour, and before he could read on, the door to the office opened, revealing Prime Minister Henry Juifeins in its doorway.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up," he said sharply. Percy had quickly closed the envelope right as he arrived, and pretended like he was looking at the bookshelf. "It would seem that the current situation erupting between our worlds has finally reached a level where I have been honored to behold a meeting with the Minister of magic himself." The Prime Minister walked passed Percy without catching his eye, and sat down at his desk.

Percy hesitated, "Well...yes the situation has gotten severely out of hand Prime Minister." He walked to his desk and sat in the chair in front of him.

The Prime Minister looked utterly bored, yet anxious. "Oh yes I can see that but it is not our fault your kind have brought upon your own demise. You have been graciously been given these powers, powers only we can dream of, a few accidents are nothing to get worked up about. Remember years ago Minister, remember when your lot tried to get rid of us all." He said plainly.

"I understand that Prime Minister, but our world has been steady for a long time, up until a few decades ago when muggles-sorry _your kind_– had threatened us." He argued.

The Prime minister looked Percy right in the eye and said, "Are you accusing me of revealing _magic_ to people?" he challenged.

Percy never broke eye contact, his temper began to rise. "Then tell me how your lot keep disrupting our peaceful way of life!" he said loudly

The room had gone silent for a number of moments; Percy was tired of waiting for a response.

"Hasn't anyone around here told you how hard it has been for us to get to this point in our lives? " he had stood from the chair now, feeling utterly furious, especially since the Prime Minister hadn't shaken off that dimwitted smile off his face since the moment he'd arrived. The Prime Minister merely smirked at Percy's actions. This made Percy's temper rise even higher.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you smirking at?" he glared into his eyes, who apparently had fallen to the giant envelope labeled _M.M.C_ below him, having his previous expression go from smirking, to inherited thought. Percy noticed his wandering eyes and continued. "You call yourself a _Prime_ Minster?," he began challenge, "More like a _Crime_ Minister!".

The prime Minister's head snapped up, and before Percy knew what he was doing his drew his wand out and attempted to stun Juifiens….

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" immediately Percy had been frozen and his body fell to the floor. His mind was still able to work that the Prime Minister had not been the one to freeze him, but a tall lean man, wearing solid black cloak, and with dirty-blond hair and bright scolding blue eyes had instead.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner Henry," the strange man walked over Percy's body towards the Prime Minister, "At last we've taken hold of the Minister of Magic." He gave a wicked smile as did Juifiens. Both looked down at Percy's body with a look of pride and accomplishment.

Percy was stuck, how could he let this happen? _Muggle Magic Control…_he put the pieces together. He knew that right now if he were able to, he'd become paranoid and possibly shed a tear.

"He looked through the envelope," Jufiens said sharply. The tall wizard glared down at Percy and then smirked, shaking his head.

"Oh no no this won't simply work." He said as he bent down over Percy.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Juifiens asked.

"Let's see how well you've practiced Henry," and the man gave his wand to the Prime Minister.

Henry Juifiens smiled widely and looked down at Percy, who in his mind was screaming and terrified, his worst fear confirmed.

The Muggle Prime Minister had raised the wizard's wand at Percy and mumbled the words _'Avada Kedavra'_ under his breath.

And with an inner tussle and a blinding flash of green light the Prime Minister had left Percy dead on his floor.

Henry gave the wizard back his wand with gratitude.

"_Finally_," the wizard said, and while dragging Percy's body the two men walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A New Beginning

The rain seemed as heavy as ever for a summer's night in the middle of August. The streets along Godric's Hollow were starting to flood, and the hard drops of rain slowly began to awake a young girl sleeping on her couch with a book in her hands. "Qudditch Through the Ages" was laying across her fingertips, apparently open to chapter 5 entitled, "Anti-Muggle Precautions". The girl would be turning eleven by tomorrow morning, anxiously awaiting a letter that would take her away from this muggle town to the greatest wizarding school around. Hogwarts would be starting soon, and Amara Lerwick had been awaiting this moment all her life.

At this day and age, the young dirty blond girl had been awaiting the start of school for many months now, something most children would be dreading instead. Amara's bright blue eyes had slowly opened from her sleep, and she felt a warm peaceful sensation as she closed her book and drank from her iced tea. She could not stop thinking about her very first visit to Diagon Alley the next day, she had only wished she could be accompanied by more than one person. Of course her parents had gone to Hogwarts, but she was a half-blood. Both her parents were half bloods as well, her mum an Auror, her father the Head of The Improper Use of magic office both under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unfortunately, Amara's mother had been killed while in the middle of a tussle between her co-worker and a muggle who had managed to steal a wand from another wizard. She never even sees her dad anymore, but he writes often and sends money. He has devoted much time to his work under the Ministry to ensure that the wizarding society remains stable under the recent circumstances. Until he comes home Amara lives with her Aunt and younger brother, Justin.

Since the last wizarding war that took place nearly 85 years ago, things had been going smoothly in the wizarding world. Up until about a couple decades ago when muggles became more of a threat than what they used to be seen as an annoyance.

As far as you were concerned, anyone who didn't know the stories of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort was seen as stupid and idiotic. How our world's fate had rested in the path of one young wizard was the most told story in the world.  
>Amara's grandparents had been in school with Harry Potter for 4 years, being 4th years when he had killed Voldemort. They would tell her mum about their school experiences which were eventually told to her and Justin. Unfortunately they couldn't live with Amara as her grandfather had been attacked during the war while trying to escape. The intersection of a combination of spells that were being cast around him caused an unknown jinx effect that has left him in an unusual state of mind.<br>Of course Amara and Justin would visit him and their grandmother, who takes and looks after him, at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Those visits always seemed to cheer Amara up as her grandparents were still able to tell her fascinating stories, even her grandfather in a peril state of mind, could wither out some of his past knowledge.  
>Taking in the Harry Potter stories really enhanced Amara's enthusiasm towards going to Hogwarts, she felt as though adventure was lurking in that castle just as it had for Harry.<br>Taking her attention from "Qudditch Through the Ages," Amara looked outside the window to the wet village, the rain was beginning to stop, and she thought she'd fancy a walk outdoors.  
>She went upstairs to put her book away and grabbed a raincoat and boots as Justin asked where she was going, but she merely ignored his question and raced down the stairs, very eager to get outside. Godrics Hollow was always a calm peaceful village, a place Amara loved growing up in.<br>Amara walked past the community church and the graveyard and into a cafe to grab some late dinner, but before she stepped in she noticed something she had never seen before.

From the distance she saw an old war memorial, Amara had thought Godric's Hollow had no significant historical events in muggle history, she wanted a closer look.

As she began walking closer towards the statue something peculiar happened, the statue began to shape shift into a different statue, a statue with three people: a man with dark hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a gentle face, and a baby boy held in his mother's arms. Rain drops dripped underneath their figures.

Amara drew closer to the statue and looked closely at the faces; she had never seen these people before, yet with their image distinctly in her mind she felt like she knew them.

As she turned away and walked closer to the café, she turned her head and glanced at the statue once more as it turned back to the war memorial.

Once in the café Amara sat down at the counter and ordered her usual fish and chips meal.

"Hello there Amara!" said the waiter, Cal, cheerfully.

"Hi Cal, how are you today?"

"Oh fine thanks, say your aunt stopped by around lunch and asked me to tell you she'd be in late tonight, in case you weren't home to get her message," he said smiling.

"Right, thanks Cal," Amara said, and began chowing down on her dinner happily.

A muggle sports event seemed to be playing on the television device as Amara heard many loud cheers and yells from a table of men across the café. She had turned to watch but as she did and old odd looking man had walked past her and out the café. He was cloaked so she couldn't see his face. _Was he a wizard?_ She thought.

Amara knew Godric's Hollow used to be home to some wizard families, but she thought that was only a long time ago.

Allowing her thoughts to take her away, Amara hadn't noticed the ban of men watching the sports event suddenly stare at her, and whispering amongst themselves. She wasn't frightened, but the thought of them coming up to her did make her nervous. Amara felt more reassured though, as Cal and other customers were still present in the café.

Not a few moments after she had run those thoughts together had one of the men walk up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and was now staring deep into her eyes.

He was short and wide with a sort of smelly, grungy vibe, something more along the lines of a homeless person Amara thought. He dropped his eyes from hers to her wrist, which had been supporting a charm bracelet given to Amara by her mother when she was a young child.

Amara pulled herself back a bit on her chair, very nervous now she turned her body to face the counter, but at the same time the man had vigorously shifted her back to meet his eyes.

"Now sweetie, 'won you like to be 'givin me a nice present like 'tha?" and he held her wrist firmly in her hand.

Amara shook her head but gave no sign of fearfulness. She tried so desperately to remain calm, and after a few moments of silence she became more strong and felt as though she could punch him and run at any moment.

Cal immediately came forward and tried to ward the gang of men away from Amara, but the man had followers who grabbed Cal and held him against his will.

"Come'n now sweetie, you 'don want to watch 'ur friend get hurt now do ya?" he said more aggressively, shaking Amara a bit.

More frustrated than scared Amara starred deeply into the man's eyes and out of nowhere the café began to shake, wanting nothing more in the world than to get rid of these men deep in her mind had Amara witnessed him fly past her into the wall and hit the glass window, breaking it and falling onto his body. The rest of the men were pushed to the other walls, as if some unknown force had done it for a purpose. The thought of magic being the act had been the only possible explanation for Amara.

Feeling satisfied, yet looking at Cal's bewildered expression had got Amara thinking that she would be in trouble of some sorts. Was she allowed to do magic before learning how to control it? Well it wasn't _really_ her fault, after that was exactly it, she couldn't _control _it.

Though, given the current situation, she thought magical authorities would have to be involved, and with the thought in mind she quickly walked out of the café into the wet village once more.

_That was really cool! _She thought.

Amara began walking in a direction away from the village where small cottages were settled along the road. Up ahead she could see the point where they ended and had opened up to a country landscape past the lane.

As she walked a demolished house seemed to come into her view. She had never seen this house before of all the time she'd lived in Godric's Hollow. There weren't any others like this...  
>The cottage was torn and broken, the structure had seemed to cave in on the top floor and been destroyed by something inceasly powerful. The hedges across the lawn had seemed like they had never been cut or tended too, and the white fence settled along its boarder was now old and rusted.<br>Amara started to walk closer the cottage, she was thinking what might have happened here, and was intrigued with the power that might have caused such a thing.  
>She touched the gate with te slightest touch, and to her astonishment, a sign had risen out of the ground right in front of her so fast she could have blinked and missed it. There seemed to have been a wood plague across the sign, Amara looked closer at the golden letters and read:<p>

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their

lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the killing curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the

Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.

All around those words were scribbled letters of written phrases by other wizards, showing different signs of support towards the boy wizard. She could barely make out the older ones.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

**If you read this Harry, we're all behind you!**

**Long Live Harry Potter!**

Amara's eyes dropped down to the letters written below those that were faint, they seemed to be more recent.

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED! OUR CHOSEN ONE! MAY HE FOREVER LIVE ON IN GREAT MEMORY**__!_

_The greatest hero of our time!_

_**Harry you saved our lives, we can never thank you enough!**_

Amara stared blankly at the house again, questions filling up her mind. But one lingered more than others…_Was Harry Potter still alive?_ She wondered.

As she began walking back towards the village she turned her head once more to see the house, but at least now she knew she could always come back.

After walking only a few feet she heard a grunt like noise coming from direction right the side of her. As she turned her head to a cottage across from the Potter's she stood with an unexpected look on her face as her eyes lay on the cloaked man she witnesses earlier in the café.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured to her softly. "You're a wizard aren't you?" he asked more like a statement than a question. Amara shook her head and was walking forward more to the man unwarily.

"I'm one too," he reassured her. "Come inside, it's been a long time since I've seen any magic folk around her." He lead her into his cottage and slowly closed the door.

If you were to have guessed what the house had looked like just form looking at its exterior it would have looked nothing like this. Amara knew modern homes were more updated with new furniture styles and new devices muggles always used (though she had never used many herself, her Aunt kept _some_ things more wizard fashioned). But in this wizard's house nothing seemed modern at all. Old moving painting of famous wizards had been hanging on the walls. Common household objects were floating across the house form one room to another. A couple of owls were acting playfully with each other along the kitchen, where Amara also noticed a couple of broomsticks lying around.

"Wow," she mumbled to herself, the man chuckled at her expression and turned to face her, still wearing his cloak.

"Now who are you?" he asked.

"Amara Lerwick." She responded

"Lerwick eh?" the man seemed thoughtful. "You father might not happen to be Mikhael Lerwick would he?" Amara nodded her head. "Ah I thought I saw a bit of a resemblance, well now he works at the Ministry of magic does he not?" Again Amara nodded. "He's a great man your father, never giving up when it comes to doing good for the world." He smiled at her.

Amara just stood there, neither smiling nor frowning, but the thought of her dad did make her feel a bit sad. The man had seemed to notice her silence and changed the subject. "So I'm guessing you, or soon will be eleven, does this mean you are getting ready to go to Hogwarts soon?" he asked enthusiastically.

Again all Amara did was nod, "Well you are going to have a great experience at school Amara, my time at Hogwarts was the best in my entire life, and trust me…" he paused and hesitated a bit, then beginning again with a smile, "…I've lived long enough to know the height of my life."

Without taking into account what the man had said, Amara blankly asked, "And who are you then?"

The man merely stood there without words, he still hadn't taken off his cloak, but there was nothing much to make of him. His hair had seemed to be covering just above his eyes, and he seemed to be squinting the whole time they were talking. Right then he responded, "In all good time Amara I shall reveal who I am, but right now that's not important. I just wanted to advise you to enjoy your time this year at Hogwarts, meet new friends, learn to fly, cast some spells!" he said even more enthusiastically, "And be sure to get to know all the teachers, they will become your most helpful mentors, especially your headmaster, Professor Asp, this year will only be his second year at headmaster, but I personally think he's done a magnificent job so far." He smiled again and walked over to some pictures in frames on a shelf. "The wizarding world is a fascinating one Amara, but always be careful…you never know what will be coming." And with that he stared at her, and back at a picture he was holding of a framed newspaper headline reading _"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns!" _out of an old _Daily Prophet_ print.

Just then a small stuttering sound came from the top floor. The man titled his head up and sighed. Then turned his head at Amara again, "I'm sorry to have to cut this meeting short Amara, but I'm afraid I'm to tend to certain matters upstairs." He began walking to the stairs," It was a pleasure to meet you Amara, do enjoy your time at Hogwarts, I'll expect we'll be meeting again soon," he said with a smile, and rushed up the stairs.

Amara heard the swift noise of the cloak being tossed to the floor, and became so curious as to the man's identity that she almost considered walking up the stairs and confronted him. All in good time, she thought.

Finally Amara was back inside her cozy house, it was extremely late for a young girl of eleven to be getting in, but luckily her Aunt had still not come home.

Amara check on Justin to see that he was asleep before finally getting ready for bed herself. Tomorrow would be a life changing day. As she crawled into her Nordic Team Qudditch covers she drew into a deep sleep with dreams of wands and cloaked wizards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Wondrous World

The next morning of August 13th had been Amara's eleventh birthday. The sun had drew in from the windows of Amara's bedroom early that morning as Amara jumped out of her bed and dashed out her room into her aunt's bedroom, but the door was locked. Amara tried opening it before realizing that she couldn't. _Magic,_she thought with a smile.

"Just a moment darling," her aunt Judy had called out, she was just getting ready whilst brushing her long brown curls. Amara could not stop fussing around outside, she couldn't wait to get her letter soon and then take the trip into the magical world. Just then Aunt Judy had opened the door.

"Happy Birthday darling!" she said, beaming her dark eyes at her niece and hulling her in for a big hug. "We'll have to get breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron this morning before we shop, is that alright?" she asked.

Amara's face became even wider, "Oh oh course Aunt Judy! I'd much rather take that way into Diagon Alley than just too simply apparate!" she said, still beaming.

She gave a warm smile, "I have a special birthday surprise for you as well," She waved her wand to tidy her room and bring out clothes, "Why you don't wake Justin? We'll have to drop him off at John's house before we leave." She began organizing her bag and began to undress, "Fetch him and tell him for me will you Amara?" she asked. Amara nodded and headed across the hall to Justin's room, she banged on the door and without any sign of acknowledgment, and she barged in, waking him up.

"…waa…?" Justin sat himself as Amara pulled the shades of his windows up. "Amara what are you doing it's _so_ early!" he complained.

"Justin you know Aunt Judy and I are going into Diagon Alley to buy my things for school, she said she wouldn't take me until I was ready for Hogwarts, and that she would do the same to you." She went over to sit at the head of his bed, "You'll be staying with John for the day," she explained.

Justin sighed, "Aww! I want to go too!" he complained.

"Not for3 more years little brother," she said as she playfully messed up Justin's dark hair.

Just then, a long hoot seemed to have come from. Amara paused to listen, and the hoot sound repeated again, making Amara even more anxious to hear that the sound had not been imagined. She raced down the stairs and outside through the front door, seeing exactly what she had expected of having a large dark owl standing on the tip of her mailbox, carrying in its beak a brown envelope. Amara walked towards the barn owl and pet its feather gingerly before accepting the letter which was addressed:

**Ms. A. Lerwick**

**The second door on the left**

**74 Holland Avenue**

**Godric's Hollow**

**West Country**

Amara held the thick envelope in her hands, and turned it over to reveal the Hogwarts crest on the back seal, bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, surrounding the big letter H.

She patted the owl once more, which gave a soft hoot of goodbye, and ran back into her house and up the stairs to her aunt's room.

"Aunt Judy, Aunt Judy! My letter's just arrived!" she exclaimed. She kept waving the letter in her aunt's face. Her aunt walked over and dropped her eyes to the parchment held in Amara's hand, "Ahh, well let's take a look than!" she said excitedly, and the two sat down on a small sofa across the room.

"Must be a lot to look over," Amara said, opening the heavy envelope and peering inside."

"Oh well of course darling, it's a wizard's school!" she said.

Once Amara had gotten the papers out of the envelope bother pairs of eyes were examining the first piece of parchment. As Amara gazed down a giant smile spread across her face.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Fedelius Asp

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chf. Warlock, International Confed. of Wizards, Post-renowned Auror)_

Dear Ms. Lerwick,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 19.

Yours Sincerely,

Susan Bones

Susan Bones

_Deputy Headmistress._

Aunt Judy's eyes seemed locked on the last rest of the letter, Amara was in wonder, "Who's Susan Bones?" she asked.

Aunt Judy looked questionable as well, "Well she was a classmate of Harry Potter, and the daughter of Amelia Bones, who was the old Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement before your father took over her temporary successor after her tragic death.

Amara was still questionable, "Who killed her?" she asked. Her aunt sighed before she spoke, "The Dark Wizard Voldemort," she said calmly.

Amara had heard the stories about The Dark Lord over and over again, but they weren't anything too specific, she didn't have a _real _idea about the whole series of events, just a general one. She thought about Harry Potter and if she would find the answers while she was at Hogwarts, she put the thought aside just as a weird feeling erupted thought her entire body, as if something warm and peaceful was filling up the room.

That feeling had turned into a bright silver ball of vapor, which had unraveled into the form of a dog, the magical animal was staring the Amara and Aunt Judy with a warning look. Then it spoke, Amara's jaw dropped in reaction.

"_The Ministry has advised to the wizard community to not visit the area of Diagon Alley at this time, our team of magical law enforcers have unfortunately been put to stop an infestation of Muggle disturbances that have discovered the alley. We are quickly attempting to control the situation and to catch the fiends and discover more information about their presence. We advise you to not enter the alley until further notice. Message from Head of Auror office, Ronald Weasley."_

Amara was still in shock at the magical talking animal which had disappeared form in front of her, "What _was_ that?" she asked.

"That was a patronus Amara, it's a charm which of a powerful force, it takes the form of one's sort of- sprit guardian I guess you could say, each is different for the individual, what you just saw was the Minister's brother's patronus, a Jack Russell Terrier. It mainly is the force for defense, you'll probably learn more about them in your alter years at Hogwarts." She stopped then sighed, "I'm sorry dear, but it looks like we'll have to wait before going to Diagon Alley," she said, rubbing Amara's back.

Amara sighed, she was thinking about all the muggle issues going on, _what's happening?_ She wondered. She thought maybe her aunt knew the answers.

"Aunt Judy…why is there such a fuse over muggles? Since when are they the threat?" she asked.

She turned to Amara, and stared at her for a long moment. "There's just so much history to it sweetie, I only hope that while you're at school you'll discover some answers for yourself, as Hogwarts was where everything began, ended… and began again." She explained. "After the second wizarding war things were more than fine, up until about 20 years ago, when a boy by the name of Wallace Jufiens went to Hogwarts, the only thing was…he wasn't a real wizard."

Amara gasped slightly, "How could he go without being a wizard?" she asked.

Well, over the years muggles have become more advanced in their technology, wizards are more or less old fashioned. It never used to be a problem with their fast development of new devices, as we had never had taken much accustom towards them, until a certain time period when they began medaling in genes…."

"What are genes?" Amara asked.

Aunt Judy bowed her head, "Genes are genetic structures within your body, our genes are magical, while those of muggles are not," she explained. " Jufiens's father was a scientist who was developing genetic modification to crops for preservation purposes, when one day he mixed some wrong chemicals with some DNA…DNA that was of his son's friend Andrew, who was a wizard, as to which he could not explain how Andrew went about, always making things happen abnormally." She seemed thoughtful. "Then, Jufiens discovered the magic gene, and reported his information to his partners. There the development of new magical genes began, and Jufiens and his son became the first muggles to ever _acquire_ magic." She explained.

_Acquire?_ Amara thought, how horrifying.

"So that's why things are happening between us and muggles? Because they are starting to acquire more and more magic and controlling it?" she asked.

"Well I don't know the real reason behind their doings, but it seems strange to me that only a few select muggles are even aware of the idea of magic being real to them, seems as though Jufiens kept that information confidential to most people." She said.

Amara couldn't wrap her head around any reason why muggles would want to control magic, she became very interested. Before she could ask another question though, Aunt Judy had spoken, "Well Darling, I'm sorry to say our trip is delayed until we receive word that Diagon Alley is safe again, until then which we cannot visit." Amara began to sulk. "Why don't you go tell your brother he'll be staying here today then," she suggested.

Amara nodded and walked out of her aunt's room and closed the door behind her. Instead of walking across the hall to Justin's door she leaned against the door of her aunt's room and sank down to the floor to sit.

_How does Aunt Judy know so much? _Amara thought. Something strange with up with her aunt's pool of information, but she let it go.

Though her mind was racing with questions, she knew she'd have to wait for the answers.

Taking her Hogwarts letter from under her arm she preceded towards Justin's room, re-reading the last line Professor Bones had written, "_We await your owl no later than August 20th…"_


End file.
